


Liquid Gold

by Shymra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Yami Yuugi | Atem, Dragons, Kaiba is looking for a bewd, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shymra/pseuds/Shymra
Summary: In his everlasting quest to find a legendary blue eyes white dragon Seto Kaiba seems to finally stumble upon a hint that could bring him so close like nothing else before to finally reach his goal. Equipped with an invitation letter to an extremely elusive auction for priceless objects and stolen artefacts and his best men to take what he wants, Kaiba heads directly in the direction of one of the dragon lords that seems to be the number one selling item on this night's show.But what he will find instead could be more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Liquid Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettiugli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiugli/gifts).



> This chapter will be a short teaser for my upcoming story! Since I'm having my finals at university in November, I'll start posting after these.

When Seto Kaiba finally got the phone call he longed for for weeks now and then ultimately the information from the other side of the phone, he felt like the world had tilted and he stumbled numbly to his desk chair and just fell into it. The air left his lungs in a whoosh. His vision turned white at the corners. He couldn't think. Couldn't breath. After all this time, could this be it? Had he finally found what he was looking for? Kaiba had to bite the inside of his cheek to stay calm for the phone call.

"Are you two hundred percent sure? There can't be any mistakes!"

"I'm absolutely sure, Mr. Kaiba. My informant checked the list four times. I've checked it even more myself. "

"So the secret last object for that auction is it? Have you finally found one?"

"There is no noting of which species the object is but it's listed as a god dragon."

"..."

"Mr. Kaiba, are you still there? Should I start with the preparations for your attendance?"

There was a white noise in Kaiba's ears. He could practically feel all the energy leaving his body.

"Yes...yes, I'm still there. Go get me an invitation. Make sure a separate and anonymous bank account with a satisfying amount of money is ready. I'm sure they'll do a background check to see if the participants are able to afford the goods being sold. Also make sure my best men are ready. I won't tolerate any mistakes. Not when I'm so close in getting my hands on a blue eyes. And get Hopkins on call for infiltrating their systems. We'll shut down the whole thing afterwards."

"Well then, sir."

After months and years of wrong information and misleading hints, of failed operations and dead ends, Kaiba was so, so close in finally finding a specimen of the the legendary god dragon Blue eyes white dragon.

* * *

Getting into the auction was way simpler than Kaiba had anticipated. Even though this special kind of auctions was only for people with the right amount of money and connections, not everybody could get an invitation. And this whole affair was only by special invitation and guest list. No exceptions. But being Seto Kaiba and basically owning the whole city of Domino comes with some very nice perks. Getting last minute invitation letters to elusive auctions for illegally obtained objects, for example.

Kaiba couldn't fathom how these simple troglodytes were able to get their hands on a legendary dragon. A god dragon of all things. Their powers were as destructive as their rarity in finding a wild one. It must have been badly injured to be captured like that. And selling it to greedy idiots without any knowledge about dragons was just asking for a disaster to happen. It could destroy the whole city of Domino in just a few minutes when properly enraged. Kaiba just hoped to at least keep it calm enough to figure out if this beast was what he'd been looking for since he was a teenager.

His men gave him regular updates from their head in cyber security and hacking genius, Rebecca Hopkins. They were supposed to not only protect him, given that he was a pretty famous celebrity in his own right but also to sneak inside the heavily secured area there the auctioneer kept his most valuable possession, namely the supposed dragon. As if Kaiba would let anything happen by chance with bidding for the dragon. Pff, fat chance. The moment his men confirmed the "God dragon' being a blue eyes, this whole auction and all people attached to it will get busted.

They were pretty much into the half mark point of the auction, many priceless artefacts and stolen treasures for greedy and filthy rich individual's personal collections already being sold when Kaiba, bored out of his mind, finally got the long awaited notice of his head man.

"Sir, we have successfully broken into the restricted area. A large cage was confirmed with a heavily chained creature inside. But the colours…" Kaiba was done waiting patiently. There was a blue eyes on the line! God damnit! He feverishly whispered into his hidden microphone hoping that the simple minded idiots would be too obsessed with the antique vase on stage to notice anything.

"What about the colours? Is it a blue eyes or not?!"

"Well, it definitely radiates an aura worthy of a god dragon. But it's golden, sir."

"Golden?"

"Yes, it has golden scales and shiny golden feathered wings. It looks like it's made off pure gold."

It couldn't be… Kaiba felt hot and cold at the same time. His ears were ringing and he felt an odd sense of deja vu back to the time he got the phone call about the found dragon. If it's not a blue eyes but with golden scales and feathers instead, emitting the same radiance as his object of desire, could that mean?

"Has it tattoos on its visible skin? Like hieroglyphs?"

"Yes, sir. How should we proceed?"

How was this possible? They were supposed to have gone extinct decades ago.

"Burn this whole thing down. Let nobody escape. And let nobody close to the cage. I'll come and get the creature personally."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story.
> 
> Thoughts and feedback are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
